בּוֹאִי כַלָּה שַׁבָּת מַלְכְּתָא
[[קובץ:Leca_dodi.jpg|thumb|ימין|200px|עטיפת הספר לכה דודי וקבלת שבת מאת ראובן קימלמן]] באמצע המאה השש עשרה יצרו מקובלי צפת טקס של קבלת שבת ובו נתנו ביטוי לראייתם בשבת כלה ומלכה וביום השבת יום נישואין ויום הכתרה. חטיבה של קבלת שבת שולבה בתפילת ליל השבת ובה השיר `לכה דודי` מאת ר` שלמה אלקבץ. השיר היה לציר המרכזי בתפילה הזאת, ואף על פי כן אין שיר מובן פחות ממנו. `לכה דודי` משקף את התפיסה הכפולה של קבלת השבת כקבלת פני שבת וקבלת עול שבת. לפי ספרות הקבלה שתיהן מתמזגות למעין קבלת עול מלכות שמים. כיוון שאין `לכה דודי` יוצא מידי סודו הקבלי, תוכנו וצורתו של השיר מצריכים קריאה מעמיקה. ספר זה יאפשר לקורא להבין את השיר ולעמוד על הסודות הגלומים בו ועל הרמזים השזורים לאורכו. הבנת הסודות הקבליים תאפשר ללוות את הדוד בהליכתו לקראת הכלה. קבלת השבת השבועית באה לזַכות בקבלת השבת הקוסמית. קבלת פני השבת היא דוגמה לגאולה העתידה, ו`לכה דודי` סולל את הדרך לאמירת `מזמור שיר ליום השבת` בשני משמעיו – הן כמזמור לכבוד השבת הן כמזמור לעתיד לבוא ליום שכולו שבת. הספר פותח צוהר להבנת עולמם הדתי של חכמים ומקובלים בצפת בשיא פריחתה, במאה השש עשרה. זהו חלק ממפעל פרשני מקיף הבוחן את סידור התפילה מזווית ראייה היסטורית וספרותית. ביקורות מהות-כתב עת ליצירה יהודית, כז חיבור גדול, המציג ומפענח את הפיוט `לכה דודי` של ר` שלמה אלקבץ המושר בליל שבת כחיבור קבלי מיסטי מפורט, הרומז לעניני קבלה רבים ועמוקים. המחבר בוחן כל מלה וצירוף בפיוט, ומוצא בלשון הפסיפסית עמוסת איזכורי המקרא והמדרש, רמזים לסודות הקבלה על דרך הספירות או הגימטריאות. הוא משתמש בעשרות ספרי מקורות קבליים והיסטוריים ומחקריים כדי לבנות ולבסס את התיאוריה שלו. הדברים פרטניים מאד, כגון: במחרוזת השניה, `לקראת שבת לכו ונלכה`, שלושת הטורים הראשונים חורזים בחרוז "כה". ...כ"ה עצמה מזוהה עם מלכות, נרמזת בהליכה לקראת שבת ההליכה לקראת מלכות... גישות של בדיקת גימטריאות לשירה ולטכסטים מצויות כבר אצל חסידי אשכנז, והן נתקבלו ויושמו אחרי כן בתפוצות המקובלים בדורות השונים. על הספר:הוצאת הספרים מאגנס בּוֹאִי כַלָּה שַׁבָּת מַלְכְּתָא thumb|300px|ימין|This traditional tune is performed by Asaph Neve Shalom from his "Likrat Shabbat" double album. The album contains songs that are usually sang on Shabbat until Havdallah. To order the double album, with a special offer, call: 0509568116 לכה דודי, מתוך אלבומו הכפול של אסף נוה שלום - לקראת שבת. להזמנת הדיסק הכפול "לקראת שבת" במחיר של 50 ש"ח ניתן להתקשר למספר 0509568116 . שבת שלום פרופ' אפרים חזן מהמחלקה לספרות עם-ישראל כתב בדף שבועי מאמר בנושא בּוֹאִי כַלָּה שַׁבָּת מַלְכְּתָא - וכך הוא כתב במבוא: בשבת זו , שבת "שופטים" , נחזור ונזכיר לעצמנו שאנו בשבת הרביעית משבע שבתות הנחמה , בה קוראים הפטרה שהיא יפה במיוחד: "אָנכִֹי אָנכִֹי הוּא מְנַחֶמְכֶם" ( ספר ישעיהו, נ"א,י"ב). שבע הפטרות הנקראות "שבעה דנחמתא " מסיימות את השנה ומובילות את קהל המתפללים לקראת השנה החדשה מתוך תחושה של תקווה ונחמה . מכאן החשיבות הרבה שייחסו קדמונים להפטרות אלה , שהיו השראה לפיוטים עוד בתקופת הפיוט הקדום. פרשן התפילה הנודע, רבי דוד אבודרהם (בן המאה הארבע עשרה), בנה מעין מדרש על פי התחלותיהן של הפטרות הנחמה, כולן מתוך ספר ישעיהו, וסימן נתן בהן: 'נו"ע ארק"ש', ואלה דבריו: # תיקנו לומר בתחילת הפטרות הנחמות " נחֲַמ וּ נחֲַמ וּ עַמִּי" (הפטרת ואתחנן,שם, מ',א'-כ"ו), כלומר הקב"ה אמר לנביאים. # על זה משיבה כנסת ישראל (הפטרת עקב, שם, מ"ט,י"ד-נ"א:ג'): "ותַּאֹמֶר צִיּוֹן עֲזבַָנ יִ" , כלומר איני מתפייסת מנחמת הנביאים. # ואומר (הפטרת ראה , שם, נ"ד,י"א–נ"ה,ה'): "עֲניִּהָ סעֲֹרָה לֹא נֻחָמָה". כלומר הנביאים חוזרים ואומרים לפני הקב"ה : הנה כנסת ישראל לא נתפייסה בתנחומין שלנו. # על זה חוזר הקב"ה ואומר (הפטרת שופטים) "אָנכִֹי אָנכִֹי הוּא מְנַחֶמְ כֶם", # ואומר עוד (הפטרת כי תצא, שם נ"ד,א'-י'): "רָנּיִ עֲקָרָה לֹא יָלָדָה", # ואומר (הפטרת כי תבוא, שם, ס',א'-כ"ב): "קוּמִי אוֹרִי כִּי בָא אוֹרֵךְ ". # ע ל ז ה משיב ה כנס ת ישרא ל (הפטרת נצבים , שם, ס"א,י' - ס"ג,ט'): "שׂוֹשׂ אָשִׂישׂ בַּה', תָּגֵל נַפְשִׁי בֵּאלֹהַי". כלומר עתה (אחרי שלוש נחמות מפי הקב"ה עצמו) יש לי לשוש ולשמוח, "תָּגֵל נַפשְִׁי בֵּא-להַֹי כִּי הלִבְּ יִשַׁניִ בּגִדְֵי ישֶַׁע מְעִיל צדְָקָה יעְָטָניִ". דו שיח נפלא זה, שבו הקב"ה עצמו מנחם וחוזר ומנחם את כנסת ישראל נכתב אמנם על 'דרך צחות', כלומר מעין מליצה נאה, כפי שרבי דוד מציג זאת, אולם הוא משקף בהחלט את תחושת הפיוס והריצוי של כלל ישראל. הפטרה זו היא הזדמנות נפלאה להציג פיוט מוכר וידוע הנאמר בקבלת שבת - "לכה דודי", משום שמשובצים בו פסוקי נחמה מתוך שבע הפטרות הנחמה. מן ההפטרה לפרשתנו משולבים שלושה פסוקי גאולה בולטים שעניינם התעוררות והתנערות לקראת הגאולה; משפטים הדורשים מכנסת ישראל יזמה ועשייה, ובזה הם עולים בקנה אחד עם פתיחת הפיוט "לכה דודי לקראת כלה". המחבר , רבי שלמה הלוי אלקבץ, נולד בסלוניקי בשנת ה'רס"ה, בראשית המאה הט"ז , ושם למד תורה בשקידה רבה . לאחר נישואיו החליט לעלות לארץ-ישראל ונתיישב בצפת , וסביבו התרכזו תלמידים רבים. רבי שלמה הלוי אלקבץ היה החבר הזקן בחוג המקובלים של גיסו, הלא הוא רבי משה קורדבירו , והוא נהג ללמד את תלמידיו גם בזמן טיולים לקברות הצדיקים בצפת ובסביבותיה, בעיקר במירון. דברי התורה שאמר בשעות אלה נרשמו בידי תלמידיו, והם הונחלו לדורות הבאים יחד עם ספריו הרבים. רוב ספריו של רבי שלמה הם פירושים על ספרי המקרא על דרך הקבלה. לקריאת המשך המאמר הקש בקישור לעיל לכה דודי,לכה דודי thumb|300px|ימין|Words: Rav Shlomo Alkabetz, Music: Leanard Cohen, First sung by Maayan and Shlomzi Leshem in Tekoa :לְכָה דוֹדִי לִקְרַאת כַּלָּה :פְּנֵי שַׁבָּת נְקַבְּלָה מוֹר וְזָכוֹר בְּדִבּוּר אֶחָד :הִשְׁמִיעָנוּ אֵל הַמְּיֻחָד :ה' אֶחָד וּשְׁמוֹ אֶחָד :לְשֵׁם וּלְתִפְאֶרֶת וְלִתְהִלָּהּ קְרַאת שַׁבָּת לְכוּ וְנֵלְכָה :כִּי הִיא מְקוֹר הַבְּרָכָה :מֵרֹאשׁ מִקֶּדֶם נְסוּכָה :סוֹף מַעֲשֶּׁה בְּמַחֲשָׁבָה תְּחִלָּהּ קְדַּשׁ מֶלֶךְ עִיר מְלוּכָה :קוּמִי צְאִי מִתּוֹךְ הַהֲפֵכָה :רַב לָךְ שֶׁבֶת בְּעֵמֶק הַבָּכָא :וְהוּא יַחֲמוֹל עָלַיִךְ חֶמְלָּהּ תְנַעֲרִי מֵעָפָר קוּמִי :לִבְשִׁי בִּגְדֵי תִּפְאַרְתֵּךְ עַמִּי :עַל יַד בֶּן יִשַׁי בֵּית הַלַּחְמִי :קָרְבָה אֶל נַפְשִׁי גְאלָּהּ תְעוֹרְרִי הִתְעוֹרְרִי :כִּי בָא אורֵךְ קוּמִי אוֹרִי :עוּרִי עוּרִי שִׁיר דַּבֵּרִי :כְּבוֹד ה' עָלַיִךְ נִגְלָּהּ א תֵּבֹשִׁי וְלֹא תִּכָּלְמִי :מַה תִּשְׁתּוֹחֲחִי וּמַה תֶּהֱמִי :בָּךְ יֶחֱסוּ עֲנִיֵּי עַמִּי :וְנִבְנְתָה עִיר עַל תִּלָּהּ הָיוּ לִמְשִׁסָּה שֹׁאסָיִךְ :וְרָחֲקוּ כָּל מְבַלְּעָיִךְ :יָשִּׂישּׂ עָלַיִךְ אֱלֹהָיִךְ :כִּמְשּׂוֹשּׂ חָתָן עַל כַּלָּה מִין וּשְּׁמֹאל תִּפְרֹצִי :וְאֶת ה' תַּעֲרִיצִי :עַל יַד אִישׁ בֶּן פַּרְצִי :וְנִשְּׁמְחָה וְנָגִילָה בֹּאִי בְשָׁלוֹם עֲטֶרֶת בַּעְלָהּ :גַּם בְּשִּׁמְחָה וּבְצָהֳלָה :תּוֹךְ אֱמוּנֵי עַם סְגֻלָּה :בּוֹאִי כַלָּה בּוֹאִי כַלָּה :שַׁבָּת מַלְכְּתָא קטגוריה:תפילות שבת